1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garage door openers and more particularly pertains to a new CARBON MONOXIDE SENSOR for preventing carbon monoxide emitted by a vehicle from causing a fatality.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of garage door openers is known in the prior art. More specifically, garage door openers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art garage door openers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,551; U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,526; U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,675; U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,675; U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,319; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,456; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,801.
In these respects, the CARBON MONOXIDE SENSOR according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing carbon monoxide emitted by a vehicle from causing a fatality.